Eren x Levi clean freak
by Ship the best
Summary: boy on boy


Ok this is my first Eren x Levi so hope you like

Er stands for Eren , L stands for Levi and so on like H stands for Hangi and Erw stands for Erwin

H: hey Levi could I get you to do something for me

L: no

H: please

L: what

H: I want you to do it with Eren

L: NO

H: why

L: he is a dirty brat

H: what If he was clean

L: he is still a brat

H: come on please

L: why so persistent

H: because I want to see if he is the same as normal people and because I want to test his cum (thinks; because he loves you)

L: NO, I will not do it you do it if you want it so bad

H: it must be you

L: why

H: because you're the one-

L: what

H: never mind

L: what

H: its fine if you don't want to (leaves)

L: what the hell she never gives up that easy

H: (walking to Eren) hey Eren could I get you to do something

E: sure, what is it

H: ok you agreed so no going back

E: ok?

H: so, when you are done today take a shower and wash very good and brush your teeth super good

E: ok why

H: after that come get me

E: why

H: because I said to you already said ok so no going back

E: ok

(Levi walks out)

L: Hangi

H: yes

L: (said in very pissed voice) I need to talk to you

H: what do you need to talk to me about are you going to do it

L: (pissed) NO

H: then what

L: you better not be planning on making Eren come to me

H: why would I do that (nervous laugh)

L: if he does I promise once I find you, you are so dead

H: ok I understand

L: what did you tell Eren to do

H: I told him after he was done with work to come find me

L: you can do it but don't drag me into it GOT IT

H: ok I understand

L: now go

H: ok (leaves)

E: (knocks on door) captain Levi I'm done

L: come in

E: Captain Levi I'm done with the 2nd floor

L: ok I will go check finish in here

E: ok

L: (goes to 2nd floor) uh its cleaner than expected (goes to the 1st floor)

E: how was it captain

L: good now help me in here then you are free till dinner but don't leave headquarters

E: ok

(after they finish cleaning)

L: ok done it look good you can go now Eren

E: Ok captain (leaves)

L: (thinks: god now I'm worried about what Hangi is going to do)

E: (thinks: shower, teeth, then Hangi ok)

(to Eren after everything)

H: Eren are you done

E: yea so what did you want me for

H: follow me (goes to basement in his cellar)

E: so why are we in here

H: lay in your bed hands up above your head

E: ok (does wat she says)

H: stay like that (puts chains on his hands)

E: hey why

H: you said I could

E: when

H: I asked if I could do something and you said ok so no going back now

E: ok but what are you doing

H: you will see so stay put

E: not like I have a choice

H: (leaves then comes back with Levi)

L: what did you want me to see

H: right here

L: its Eren so what

H: (pushes Levi in the cellar with Eren and locks the door)

L: you damn bitch I told you I would not do this open the fucking door

H: sorry not till the job is done

L: when I get out I will so kill you I'm not going to do it

H: well I will leave you to it (puts key in her pocket)

E: um what job

L: she wants me to do it with you

E: (blushes)

L: I'm not going to do that

E: oh

L: turn into a titan and break out

E: um have you know I am chained to the wall and I can't get my head to my hand

L: what you want me to bite your hand for you

E: it won't work all it does is hurt

L: crap she is one step ahead this time

E: so, what are we going to do

L: wait till she comes back

E: ok (rolls over) (thinking: damn I can't reach my hand)

L: doing that will cut off your circulation

E: oh sorry (rolls back in place)

L: hey Hangi COME HERE

H: NO IM NOT GOING TO BECAUSE KNOWING YOU, YOU HAVE SOMETHING UP YOUR SLEVE

L: crap

H: DON'T WORRY I WILL SET YOU FREE AFTER YOUR DONE

L: IM NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS IM NOT DOING IT

H: THEN YOU WON'T GET OUT

L: FUCK YOU

H: HAHA

L: if I do it will you let me out

H: yup

L: FINE GO AWAY THEN

H: FINALY TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO AGREE (leaves)

L: ok Eren

E: what

L: let's get this over with

E: what why

L: because I hate it down here and want to get out

E: (blushing hard)

L: (thinking: he's kind of cute when he blushes)

E: (looks away while blushing)

L: hang on

E: ok

L: HANGI

H: what

L: I knew you were still there

H: yea so

L: 2 things if you do them I promise I will think about not killing you

H: what is it

L: give me the key to his hand cuffs and go away for real

H: ok here's the key and I am leaving (hands him the key and leaves)

L: ok (walks over to Eren and removes hand cuffs)

E: thanks captain

L: let's get this over with

E: (blushes)

L: (starts removing Eren 's cloths)

E: (blushes harder) are you sure about this

L: yes (thinks he has a nice body) (takes Eren 's shirt off all the way)

E: (takes Levi's shirt off)

L: (plays with Eren 's nipple)

E: ah (pinches Levi's nipple)

L: (thinks: wow he is off to a good start even though it's his first time)

E: (bites Levi on the neck)

L: ah not so hard I don't want it to bleed

E: if it bleeds people will know is what you're thinking

L: tch fine (bites Erin)

E: ah it doesn't hurt it feels good

L: whatever no more talk (pulls down Erin's pants) (rubs his dick through his underwear)

E: ah ah (flips them over) (pulls down Levi's pants) (thinks: he's hard too)

L: (thinks uh wait when did he flip me over)

E: (pulls down Levi's underwear) (stars moving up and down)

L: ahhh f-a-st-er ah

E: (moves fast) (pulls down his own underwear)

L: (thinks wait Eren don't I can't) ahhhh

E: (pulls out lube and a condom) (puts condom on and puts lube on fingers) (continues to pump and then sticks in a finger)

L: E-Eren ah no ah it's -to ah much

E: (thinks wow he is very sensitive down here)

L: (thinks Eren I can't please stop this is my first time) (thinks why is he so good at this)

E: (puts another finger in) (thinks wow he is stretching nicely)

L: ah! WA-wait Erin

E: um what is it

L: why, why are you so good at this

E: uh I don't know its natural

L: so, this is your fist time

E: yup (sticks in another finger)

L: eek

E: ok (pulls fingers out and lines his dick up to Levi's hole)

L: ah no it's too soon

E: it will be fine (pushes in a little)

L: ah (thinks he's so big and hard I don't think I can take it)

E: ah (pushes in a little more)

L: ah (THINKS: I can feel myself losing myself in pleasure)

E: ah does it hurt

L: no, it feels good (he can feel the corner of his eyes start to sting)

E: ok I'm going to go all the way in ok

L: ok

E: (pushes the rest of the way) ah

L: umm (grabs blanket and bites it)  
E: don't muffle your voice I want to hear it

L: your cheesy (takes blanket out of his mouth)

E: I know (leans over and catches Levi's lips)

L: start moving

E: ok (Begins to move slowly in and out)

L: ah, ah, ah (thinks: Eren, Eren) Faster

E: ok (moves even faster) ah

L: (thinks; I'm about to come)

E: Levi don't space out (pounds really hard)

L: eek hey

E: don't space out (starts moving again)

L: Eren ah I'm ah About to cum

E: Me too

(as they both reach there climax they both cum and then fall next to each other on the bed)

E: he he

L: what

E: I never would have thought you liked me

L: what (blushes slightly) no I don't

E: I have evidence

L: what

E: first off if you thought I through she gave you the key to my handcuffs setting me free and I could have turned into a titan then you could have gone after her and you are a germophobic so if you really did not like me you would have waited to get out to kill her or get me to transform

L: (blushes madly) so what if I like you

E: it's because I love you too

L: (turns red as can be)

E: hehe

L: what

E: your cute you know that right

L: (turns around so he cant see his red face)

E: (hugs levi from behind)

L: :)


End file.
